Whisper In The Dark
by jessibutlah
Summary: Things have gotten tricky between the German Goddess and the tiny brunette. Beca finds herself having to make hasty decisions, that have the worst outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

_Thud_. Beca felt her back hit the wall, and let out a grunt. The wall was cool against her pale skin, but the mouth roaming her neck was hot and caused sparks of lust to shoot down to her lower abdomen. Alcohol clouded the brunette's thoughts; the last thing she remembered was singing with the Bellas on the stage in Copenhagen. After that, the girl could only slightly recall loud music, crowds of dancing bodies, and copious amounts of liquor.

She was dragged from her thoughts when long, silky fingers inched their way up her blouse. Pushing her hips forward, she found the contact she had been needing and felt a thigh pressing against her center. "Oh, God," the brunette moaned, her eyes fluttering open for the first time since reaching her hotel room. Wait, this wasn't right. Long blonde hair was draped to one side, bright red lips and sparkling white teeth nipping and sucking the skin on her chest.

This wasn't Jesse. This wasn't her boyfriend. Panic mode, Beca was entering panic mode. Her own blue eyes widened and her breathing quickened. As the woman in front of her pulled away, Beca immediately knew who it was. "Oh- oh my God- oh my _God_!" the Bella exclaimed, pushing herself as close to the wall as she could to break contact. Kommissar pulled away farther with a quizzical look. "Maus…?" she questioned, eyebrows raised. "Y-you, how did you get in here? What are you doing?!" Beca responded quickly, stumbling as she moved deeper into the hotel room.

Kommissar smirked, shaking her head and letting out a sigh as she approached Beca slowly. "It looks as if you really have had too much to drink." her accent was thick, her mind intoxicated, but the German was far more composed than the tiny American girl. "G-get out!" Beca slurred, falling backwards as she tripped over shoes she had left out earlier. The blonde rushed forward to help, but Beca shoved her hands away. "Don't touch me! I have a boyfriend…" the girl cried using the bed in an attempt to pull herself up.

"You did not seem to have a problem when you were dragging me back to your room…" Kommissar scoffed, turning to the desk to scribble something down. Tiny hands clutched the comforter as she sat on the bed, tears threatening to pour over. Beca pressed her lips together before glaring at the German goddess she was turning down. "At least I have a real name!" she squeaked in an attempt to hurt the woman, all while avoiding to look at the sinfully attractive blonde.

The taller woman let out one amused chuckle, looking over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. " _Luisa_ , my name is Luisa," her voice was firm and even colder than before, making a shiver run down the brunette's spine. The sound of the door closing put Beca into motion, practically falling off the bed as she scrambled to the desk. On a piece of paper was Luisa's name and a bunch of numbers. Beca growled while grabbing it and shoved it into a drawer.

Clambering back onto the bed, she reached for her cellphone; fingers fumbling with the touch screen, she clicked Jesse's name and started typing. ' _I need you. Com to my room?'_ After several attempts, she was satisfied she had spelled everything correctly and pressed send. Getting up off of the hotel bed she walked towards the bathroom and flicked the light on. "Shit," she muttered, pulling at bright red skin with her fingers.

A knock on the door made her jump, and she fixed her hair, hoping to hide the marks. Peeking out of the bathroom, another knock assured her that it was Jesse. Opening the door, Jesse stepped in. A few more steps and Beca closed the door behind him. Even with alcohol coursing through her veins, she could tell her boyfriend was just as intoxicated if not more so. "Bec? What'sh wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on her arms. Beca looked up at him with soft eyes, and bit her lip. "I _need_ you," she stated simply. The pair hadn't been intimate in months, but luckily for Beca, Jesse didn't question anything. He merely placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips, and nothing. The brunette felt nothing.

It wasn't like the passionate, primal kisses from Luisa, that made her stomach tumble inside her. The kisses that ignited fire in her groin. Those thoughts however, did spark _something_. Forcing her lips harder against Jesse's, he let out a grunt. Beca reached up with tiny hands to wrap her fingers in hair. It was short, and coarse; not like the long, silky hair of Luisa. Trying to force her unfiltered thoughts of the blonde from her mind, she spun Jesse around and pushing him against the wall.

Hands were making their way up her sides and she wanted to cringe. Jesse's rough hands were nothing in comparison to Kommissar's; so smooth, so skilled. She moaned aloud at her thoughts and immediately felt guilty. "Bed," she gasped, breaking from her boyfriend, to pull him towards the bed. Climbing on, she pulled Jesse down with her, Beca lying on her back.

Letting her head fall back against the pillows; closing her eyes and just letting herself _feel_. Something felt wrong though; she couldn't get images of the German from her mind. _Fine then,_ she thought to herself, giving in to her dirty thoughts. Everything Jesse did to her, she imagined Luisa doing it; only better.

Kommissar wished the room had been farther away, but unfortunately it was right next to Beca's. How it had managed to be that way, she was unsure, and even more, how they had managed to not run into each other before the competition, surprised her even more. She heard the thuds, the moans, and it made Luisa feel sick. The German was unsure exactly how she felt; maybe hurt? No, Lusia didn't let herself get hurt. The woman was disgusted with the fact that the little mouse wanted to use her. Or did she?

She thought about it, and realized that Beca seemed so alarmed; was she feeling guilty? Whatever it was, it didn't mean that Luisa had to lay in bed, drunk, and listen to the _maus_ that she should be fucking. Surprised with herself, she coughed and got up for water. Was she _jealous_? Rolling her eyes, she got from the bed to change. Her tight clothes had been comfortable all night up until this point. Swapping them for some baggy sweatpants and loose t-shirt she felt much better already.

Grabbing one of the small paper cups from the bathroom she filled it with water and chugged it, filling it up again to bring out into the room. Sitting at the desk, she tapped her fingers, unsure of what to do. Already being changed she wasn't willing to go back out, but now she was listening to Beca's increasingly loud moans from the other side of the wall. All of a sudden… " _ **LUISA**_!" she heard her name being screamed, and she nearly choked on the water she was sipping.

Everything went silent after that. It seemed like minutes had passed, and then all of a sudden she heard screaming, and yelling, and slamming, and felt herself jumping from her chair. Storming into the hallway, she parked herself in front of Beca's hotel room door and pounded her fist on it. When the door opened, there stood a fuming, American male, his face beet red, and past his angered body, Luisa spotted a shaking brunette in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Luisa's hand lunged forward grabbing the slightly shorter man that was fuming in anger in front of her. "Was denken Sie was Sie machen?" she yelled, pulling Jesse out of the room and throwing him against the hallway wall. Crashing down the floor with an ' _umph_ ', he looked back up at the blonde. "What the hell, you crazy bitch," he spat, catching his breath from the fall. The German knelt down, and wrapped her left hand around the American's throat. "You have no right to treat her like that," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Her grip tightened around the man's neck, her right hand clenched in a fist. Normally Luisa was able to maintain her calm and collective nature; what was happening to her? She caught herself in the moment and dropped her right hand, using the left hand that was wrapped around Jesse's throat to toss him to the side. "Geh!" she commanded, averting her gaze and her eyes growing dull. She fell backwards onto her heels and sighed, hearing the man mutter something unintelligible, while catching his breath. Kommissar dismissed it easily, feeling slight remorse for her hasty actions.

After the boy had run off, she looked at her own hotel door which had seemingly closed after her small scuffle. It was three in the morning and she was sure that no one would be at the front desk to give her a key to get back into her room. Luisa didn't bother looking through the cracked door of the brunette's room, figuring that she must be frightened and she didn't think the American man to be abusive; if anything he was just hurt and drunk, and voicing his feelings. Scooting herself backwards, she felt her back hit the door and let out another long sigh.

Bringing her hands to her face, she rubbed her eyes, feeling the weight of sleep heavy on herself. Curling her knees she let her arms rest on them, and put her head back against the door, closing her eyes. Everything was silent, the only thing she could hear were the occasional snores coming from surrounding doors, and the faint sniffles coming from Beca's room. The blonde tried to clear her mind, try to let herself get a few moments of rest, despite sitting uncomfortably on the hallway floor, the dull lights making it hard as well.

A door creaked open, but Luisa didn't bother to open her own eyes. THe sound was coming from her immediate right and she already knew who it was. "Luisa?" came a quiet voice, still shaky. The blonde thought for a moment, she wasn't sure what was going on; what was happening between her and the Bella, what the deal with that annoying American man was, she wasn't even entirely sure if this whole night was even real.

They had had brief encounters in the past, the first at the car show, where they had met, and it was blatantly obvious that Beca was attracted to her. Their second meeting Kommissar had decided to have a little fun with that. The "riff-off" as many had called it ended with Das Sound Machine winning, and not to mention an after party; that's where things almost got _somewhere_ , but nothing had happened, the German had gotten so close, but Beca had pulled away explaining that she had a boyfriend, that she was with someone; but it hadn't stopped there. There were emails, brief phone calls, texting, the list was endless.

Had the cold, and closed Kommissar fallen in love with the small American girl? The blonde couldn't just ignore her; but the fact that Beca had dragged her back to her room after their victory in Copenhagen, only to turn her away, and then call her _boyfriend_ still rubbed Luisa in all the wrong. "Yes, maus?" her voice was low as she opened her eyes slowly. Beca had been about to turn away, about to close the door, and go to bed, but stopped in her tracks as the German spoke. Her heart fluttered at the nickname Luisa had given her all those months ago. "I-, I'm sorry," her apology was barely a whisper, and Luisa felt the guilt flood from the girl onto herself.

Luisa turned her head to the girl, her face emotionless, her eyes tired. She wasn't going to let Beca see how much this bothered her, but she wasn't going to let her off the hook. Ice cold eyes looked directly into Beca's. "You should be," she mumbled, turning her head straight again, and closing her eyes. The blonde could feel the sadness emanating from the brunette, and tried her best to brush it off. Beca was hurt, yes, but she deserved it; she had done some pretty shitty things and it wouldn't have been right if Luisa had just forgiven her on the spot.

Sitting down next to the blonde she remained silent, trying to form sentences from her scrambled thoughts. "I fucked up," was all she could manage. Luisa almost laughed, but that would be cruel. Instead, she sighed, bringing her fingers to her temples. Yes, Beca had fucked up, royally. "Listen, maus, I do not want to have to make you do this, but you need to make a choice. If you have not made one by the time DSM leaves in three days, then whatever this is, is over," her voice was solid, and firm. The blonde could feel the brunette cringing slightly, her own hurt and confusion noticeable.

Getting to her feet, Luisa straightened out her clothes and headed toward Pieter's room. "Goodnight Beca…" she muttered as she walked down the hall.

"Was denken Sie was Sie machen?" - What do you think you're doing?

"Geh!" - Leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock, knock, knock_. Luisa stood in the hallway, eyelids heavy. She heard heavy footsteps making their way towards the door, and eventually the latch clicked. "Pieter…" the woman choked, as the man ushered her into the room. The dark haired German was the only one she ever showed her weaknesses to, she had never cried in front of anyone else. Pieter didn't say anything, he walked her over to the bed, and sat down with her.

They had been friends ever since they were five. That first year in school was when they met and had managed to keep that friendship all these years. Luisa confided in him, and he with her. There was nothing that managed to pull them apart, and they only seemed to get closer. Pieter saw the woman as a younger sister, and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. The man didn't press for information; he could see the woman was exhausted, and she needed rest.

There was something different about this time though. Luisa hadn't cried like this since her first heartbreak; since her parents had kicked her out of house and home because of her homosexuality. That's when she had come to live with him; life hadn't been much better, but he had a roof over her head and a supportive best friend.

When it seemed all had gone quiet, Pieter craned his neck to the side. Luisa's swollen eyes were closed; there was mucus running from her nose, and the man wrinkled his nose. Laying her down on the bed, she barely woke, and buried her face in the pillows mumbling something that sounded like 'Beca'. That man sighed, now knowing what this was really all about. That annoying American woman that had managed to wrap Luisa around her tiny, mouse-like fingers.

Sliding his phone of the end table, he opened up his messages, and went to type a message to Obese Denise.

' _You should probably tell your Bella leader to leave the Kommissar alone. She is not one to be toyed with.'_

He placed his phone back onto the nightstand and stood to sleep on the small sofa in

room. Sighing, and knowing what he would have to deal with in a few hours he rubbed his eyes. hoping that sleep would come easy. Curling up on the couch, the large man fell asleep with ease, feeling tired from both the performance and the after party.

Luisa rolled over and groaned at the light filtering through the hotel shades. Her head was pounding, her stomach was turning. She couldn't have had that much to drink had she? Loud snores brought her back to reality and from her thoughts. The German wasn't in her own room, she was in Pieter's. _Ah, yes…_ she reminded herself, her heart sinking. The desk would be open by now; or at least she hoped.

Grabbing the phone on the end table, she checked the time. Yes, it would be open; but what was this? A message from Fat Amy lingered on the screen, and she was tempted to look at it. Why would Pieter be messaging her that late at night? Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it up and saw the previous message. Pieter obviously had figured out, or known better as to what was going on. ' _What's it to you, Kraut?'_ was the reply, and Luisa quickly deleted it. No need for a fight between groups because of Beca.

Hearing the man grumbled, she locked the phone once more, and placed it on the desk quickly. "Pieter?" she asked cautiously. This man in particular wasn't one to mess with when he was sleeping and grouchy. "Vhat, Luisa?" he mumbled, getting up into a sitting position and stretching his arms up. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong now, ja?" the man yawned, rubbing his green eyes.

Luisa lifted her hands, rubbing the back of her neck. She shared everything with Pieter, but this, this for some reason didn't feel right. "I-I do not know Pieter, I am not entirely sure what that matter is," she admitted, her icy eyes lowering to look at the floor. Of course she knew, but was she willing to admit it yet? "Fick dich, of course you know Luisa; now say it," the man spat, standing to cross his arms over his chest.

The woman hadn't expected any other reaction from the man, and she let out a heavy sigh. "This… Beca; she's got a hold on me Pieter, I haven't.. felt anything like this since, well… you know," her voice was soft, and pained. Pieter's gaze softened and he rested a hand on her shoulder. "She hurt you, didn't she?" he asked her, and she nodded, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe a run away tear. "What do I do?" the blonde's voice was shaky, on the verge of becoming the sobbing mess she had been last night.

"Everything will be alright Luisa. Give it time, ja?" That was the only suggestion Pieter had; personally he wasn't a fan of romantic relationships. There were too many things in life he wanted to get done, and he was too much of a goof to take anything else except acapella and dancing seriously. He wasn't very good at giving advice to these kinds of things. Luisa nodded silently, and stood, giving her friend a hug. "I should get back to my room," she whispered, feeling tired again. "Call me if you need anything," the man stated as she walked through the door.

Beca had waited all night, and nothing. She never came back. The only time she moved from her spot at Luisa's door was to change her clothes, and splash cold water on her face. It had seemed like forever, and eventually Chloe came for her, and dragged her away, asking her for details about what had happened with Jesse the night before; why she had been sitting in front of the German's hotel door; but Beca didn't answer any of it. She just picked at her food idly, thinking about the night before and how much she had fucked it all up.

"Beca, you better fix things with Jesse; he's done so much for you, and he flew all this way to support you-"

"Shut _up_!" Beca snapped, glaring at her red-headed friend. The look of shock that lined the woman's face was almost surreal, and the brunette pushed her chair away from the table, leaving to go back to her room.

It would only be a matter of time before Chloe and the other Bellas would come looking for her. Changing into some shorts and a tank top, she tried to ignore how tired she was and grabbed her iPod. Leaving the hotel would be good right? Of course it would. Walking, jogging, music, the fresh air; everything hit her at once, and her mind finally let go of the bad things that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

That was until she ran face first into someone and fell backwards onto her ass. "Wh-what the-? Ohmygod, I'm so sorry," she started apologizing as she was getting to her feet. When she looked up her heart stopped. Tears welled in her eyes, and she tried to talk but couldn't. Somehow she had managed to run into the beautiful blonde she had been thinking of all night. "Look at you, Maus; we need to stop running into each other like this," the blonde's voice trailed off. The German tried to play it off nonchalantly, giving the Bella a smirk and a wink before continuing her own jog.

Beca was still standing there as she watched Luisa jog away, and she felt her chest shatter. How was she unable to say anything? How was it that Lusia seemed unaffected by the things that had happened last night? Mostly, how in the world was she going to tell Luisa that she was in love with her?


End file.
